1. Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to a method for manufacturing a silica layer, a silica layer manufactured therefrom, and an electronic device including the silica layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display uses a thin film transistor (TFT) including a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode and a semiconductor as a switching device and is equipped with a gate line that transfers a scan signal to control the thin film transistor and a data line that transfers a signal applied to a pixel electrode. In addition, an insulation layer is formed between the semiconductor and the several electrodes to separate them. The insulation layer may be a silica layer including a silicon component. The silica layer may be formed by coating a composition for forming a silica layer on a substrate. When the composition for forming a silica layer in a liquid phase is not well wetted with the substrate in a solid phase, uniformity of the silica layer may be deteriorated. In addition, since the composition is used in a large amount, efficiency of the coating process may be deteriorated when the substrate is not well wetted by the composition for forming the silica layer.